Son parientes de Malfoy?
by BellatrixMalfoyMX
Summary: Es un AU, escrito ANTES de la orden del fénix. Trata la vida de 2 nuevos persojaes en hogwarts, pero, que tienen que ver ellos con los malfoy?
1. En el Callejón Diagon

**Capítulo 1: En el Callejón Diagon**

Era casi la media noche y una niña, como de 10 años de edad, escribía en su diario, las lágrimas hacían que se corriera la tinta de las palabras que acababa de escribir. De pronto, se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación:  
- ¡Con un demonio! Deja ya de llorar, niña, si no quieres que te de otra paliza. ¡Estoy tratando de dormir! –  
- Sí, papá. Ya no voy a llorar. No te enojes, por favor – dijo Morgan muy asustada, sabía que nunca debía contradecir a su padre, y menos cuando estaba enojado. La niña se limpió los ojos con la túnica y fue a su escritorio a guardar el diario, el tintero y la pluma de águila, abrió el cajón y guardó las cosas junto con algunos libros de magia, frascos con pociones y una vieja fotografía de una hermosa bruja con túnica lila que sonreía –Te extraño mamá- dijo la niña a la bruja de la foto. Cerró el cajón y, al ir a su cama, se paró frente al espejo y se quedó un rato observándose, trató de cubrirse el ojo izquierdo con el rizado y largo cabello, pero era inútil, estaba muy hinchado y se seguía viendo. Se dio por vencida y se puso la pijama.  
Miró el reloj, era casi la 1:00 a. M. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a su hermano entrando a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido. Ahora estaba más tranquila, él ya había llegado a casa y estaba bien.

En menos de un minuto Salomon ya estaba entrando a la habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.  
- ¡Morgan¿Todavía despierta?- pregunto bastante asombrado.

- Te estaba esperando, me tenías muy preocupada, papá estaba muy enojado y yo no quería que te oyera llegar -. Dijo la niña mirando a su hermano con reproche.

- ¿Cómo¿Se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba¿Preguntó a dónde había ido¿No le habrás dicho nada?

- Sí, sí y no, no le dije nada, pero debí hacerlo¿ya viste cómo me dejó por encubrirte? Es la última vez que lo hago. Si quieres salir con tus amigos de nuevo, pídele a alguien más que te cubra.

- Perdóname, hermanita – dijo el chico viendo el ojo de su hermana – pero teníamos que sacar a Harry de su casa. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Mañana hablaré con papá y aclararé las cosas – dicho esto, le dio un beso a su hermana.

Morgan se dio la vuelta para meterse a la cama y fue cuando Salomon pudo verle la espalda: tenía marcas y moretones por todos lados y dijo lleno de rabia: - ¡¿Cómo se atrevió papá a hacerte esto¿Qué no se da cuenta de que apenas tienes 10 años? Y todo por culpa mía. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él y a aclarar este asunto. Que se meta con uno de su tamaño –.

- No, Sal. Si vas ahora, te va a matar, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está enojado contigo. De nada va servir que hables con él. Lo hecho, hecho está y no lo puedes cambiar – dijo Morgan con resignación y metiéndose a la cama  
- Está bien, pero que quede bien claro que es la última vez que le permito que te haga eso. Ya tengo 15 años y debo defenderte- concluyó Salomon dándose importancia.  
Los chicos se acostaron y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los chicos estaban desayunando, entró el señor Rusalka a la cocina y gritó: - ¡Salomon Rusalka¿Me quieres decir dónde diablos estabas anoche cuando llegué? – el señor Rusalka se veía muy enojado, estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a estallar y le brillaban los ojos. Morgan estaba temblando y comenzó a recoger los platos. Salomon se puso pálido, también estaba temblando, pero se armó de valor y le contestó a su padre, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz: - Salí con los Weasley, pero Morgan no lo sabía, no tenías porqué golpearla así -. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.  
El señor Rusalka se veía aún más enojado. Salomon sabía lo que le esperaba. Su padre caminaba hacia él quitándose el cinturón y diciendo: - En primera, tú no me vas a decir lo que puedo o no hacer con mi hija y en segunda¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me gusta que andes con esa gente¿Por qué no sales con tu primo Draco?– cuándo hacía esta última pregunta le dio un fuerte golpe al chico y lo tiró al piso. Comenzó a golpearlo. Salomon intentaba defenderse, pero entre más lo intentaba, peor se ponía su padre. Justo en ese momento, cuando el muchacho pensaba que ya no aguantaría más, entró una lechuza por la ventana. Esto distrajo al señor Rusalka y fue a tomar las cartas, dejando el cinturón en la mesa. Salomon ("por lo menos no fue un cruciatus", pensó) se levantó con ayuda de su hermana y se acercaron a la mesa para ver las cartas.

Ambas cartas eran del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una estaba dirigida a Salomon y la otra era para Morgan. El Señor Rusalka abrió la carta de Morgan: - Dice que te aceptaron un año antes de lo previsto por tus "grandes habilidades mágicas". ¿Quién lo diría? No eres tan estúpida como pareces – dijo en tono despectivo a la niña. Morgan estaba muy feliz por primera vez en varios meses y corrió hacia su padre para tomar la carta, pero éste no se la dio.  
– Parece que necesitarás cosas nuevas para la escuela, igual que el bueno para nada de tu hermano, así que mañana iremos a Diagon Alley a comprar lo que sea necesario.-

Morgan estaba muy feliz¡por fin asistiría a Hogwarts! Salomon también parecía contento, después de todo, lo habían aceptado en Hogwarts a pesar de haber estado los cuatro primeros años en el colegio Durmstrang porque le familia Rusalka vivía en Bulgaria, pero este año se habían mudado a Inglaterra porque el Sr. Rusalka, que era medimago, había encontrado un mejor empleo en el Hospital Mágico San Mungo y Lucius Malfoy, que era su cuñado, le había conseguido una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. La casa era un poco lujosa, aunque no tan grande como la que tenían en Bulgaria, así que los chicos compartían una habitación. El único defecto que tenía la casa (según el Sr. Rusalka) era que los vecinos más próximos eran los Weasley y que Salomon ya había hecho amistad con ellos durante el verano y se habían vuelto inseparables.

Durante todo el día Morgan estuvo brincando y cantando y comenzó a empacar sus cosas en el viejo baúl que su madre había dejado cuando se fue de casa. Con mucho cuidado metió sus túnicas (la mayoría de color lila y púrpura), sus sombreros, sus libros de cuentos, su muñeca consentida, su diario y la foto de su madre.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos vamos hasta mañana- preguntó Salomon al ver a su hermanita tan apurada.  
–Estoy empacando para no hacerlo mañana y que se me vaya a olvidar algo por la prisa. Tú también deberías hacerlo. – contestó la niña.  
Salomon la miró y le dijo, en un tono bastante deprimente:-No puedo, me duele todo. Otro día sin poder moverme, cortesía de papá -. Morgan comenzó a revolver en su cajón y sacó un pequeño frasquito transparente con un líquido azul en su interior y se lo dio a su hermano.  
– Bebe un poco, las marcas desaparecerán y te dolerá menos, es lo que nos daba mamá¿recuerdas?- dijo la niña. Salomon le hizo caso y bebió un sorbo de la botellita, sabía que las marcas desaparecerían temporalmente, pero eso de que le dolería menos... francamente, lo dudaba mucho.

A la mañana siguiente Salomon corría de un lado para otro buscando su varita, la escoba, la capa, los zapatos. Por fin, salieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante y cuando llegaron se encontraron de frente con las personas que los chicos menos apreciaban: su tío Lucius Malfoy y su primo Draco.  
-Lucius¡qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!- dijo el Sr. Rusalka al encontrarse con ellos-. Yo quería agradecerte por lo de la casa, nos ha sido de gran ayuda, con el nuevo trabajo, la nueva escuela de los chicos...  
- No tengas cuidado Rusalka, ya me lo pagarás como habíamos acordado. Draco – dijo el Sr. Malfoy dirigiéndose a su hijo de cabello rubio platino-, ve con tus primos a comprar lo que necesiten, que yo tengo que hablar con tu tío.  
Draco miró despectivamente a Salomon y Morgan, pero no dijo nada.  
El Sr. Rusalka agregó, dirigiendo una severa mirada a sus hijos, en especial a Salomon: - No quiero que se tarden mucho. Salomon, quiero que vigiles a tu hermana y no quiero que por ningún motivo te acerques a los Weasley. No quiero tener el mismo problema de anoche. ¿Está claro?- Salomon empezó a temblar (era un horrible efecto que su padre producía en él) y contestó con resignación un "Sí, señor."

Los tres muchachos salieron al patio trasero del bar y Draco golpeó con la varita el ladrillo sobre los botes de basura. La entrada a Diagon Alley se abrió ante sus ojos. Morgan estaba más que fascinada, alguna vez había ido a ese viejo callejón cuando era pequeña, pero no recordaba que fuera tan "mágico". Había brujas y magos graciosos por todos lados, niños corriendo, tiendas extravagantes, animales extraños... todo esto tenia a Morgan como hechizada.

Los muchachos continuaban callados hasta que Draco comenzó a hablar, sacando a Morgan de sus fantasías.

- Así que, irán a Hogwarts este año¿cierto?- preguntó sólo por iniciar una conversación.

- Sí-, contestó Salomon cortante. No tenía muchas ganas de escuchar las estupideces de su primo.

- Y¿tú que me dices, prima?. Supongo que no te ha de hacer mucha gracia ir a ese colegio- preguntó Draco a Morgan.  
- ¿Estás loco? Desde chiquita me moría de ganas por entrar a Hogwarts, como mamá, pero nunca pensé que papá lo permitiría. En realidad yo nunca tuve muchas ganas de ir a Durmstrang. Salomon me dijo que no es un lindo lugar para vivir y que el director Karkarov era demasiado estricto. Me interesan mucho las pociones y las criaturas mágicas y en Durmstrang le ponen más atención a las artes oscuras. Así es que, yo estoy muy contenta de ir a Hogwarts- concluyó la niña.

- Vaya que tienes una boca grande, pareces cotorra. ¿Siempre hablas tanto?- le dijo Draco en tono despectivo- Supongo que es lo único que tu hermano y tú han aprendido si se han juntado todo el verano con los Weasley y con la sangre sucia de Granger.

- Cuida tus palabras, Draco. Son mis amigos de quienes estás hablando- reclamó Salomon muy enojado-. ¿Por qué no te vas con los tuyos y nos dejas a Morgan y a mí hacer nuestras compras en paz? Ya nos tienes hartos de tantas tonterías-. Y se dio la vuelta jalando de la mano de su hermana y dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

Los dos hermanos siguieron caminando por todo el callejón y se detenían en las tiendas para comprar ingredientes para pociones (a Sal le costó mucho trabajo sacar a Morgan de esta tienda), pergaminos, tinta, diccionarios de runas, los uniformes y, casi por último, pasaron a Ollivander's a comprar la varita de Morgan (maple, 25 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, muy flexible).

Sólo les faltaba comprar los libros, así que fueron a Flourish y Blotts, donde se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley, los Granger y Harry Potter, a quien Salomon y los chicos Weasley habían sacado de su casa la noche anterior.

- Hola chicos-, saludó el Sr. Weasley- ¿cómo están? Justo ahora nos preguntábamos si vendrían.  
- Estamos bien, gracias. Papá accedió a que viniéramos, pero está en el Caldero Chorreante hablando con el tío Lucius- contestó Salomon.  
- ¿Ya han hecho sus compras?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Morgan  
- Ya, sólo nos faltan los libros del colegio y otros que tengo muchas ganas de comprar- dijo Morgan pensando en la colección de libros de princesas, caballeros, magos y hechiceras medievales con la que había soñado todo el verano y que su padre no le había querido comprar porque era "desperdiciar el dinero en estupideces".

Recorrieron todos los estantes de la tienda buscando los libros, los Weasley llevaban algunos de segunda mano, y luego la Sra. Weasley les dijo que salieran a dar un paseo mientras ella y los otros adultos pagaban los libros. Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la nevería.

- Morgan, quiero presentarte a Harry- dijo Salomon de repente – Harry, ella es mi hermana Morgan.  
- Hola Morgan, por fin te conozco, tu hermano habla maravillas de ti – dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a la niña en señal de saludo.  
- No te creo que mi hermano hable tan bien de mí como dices, pero gracias de todos modos. También me da mucho gusto conocerte- contestó Morgan con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Después de todo un día de compras y de mucho relajo (Morgan nunca la había pasado mejor en toda su vida), Salomon y Morgan se despidieron de los Weasley, Hermione y Harry; pues tenían que encontrar a Draco para luego volver con su padre al Caldero Chorreante.

Buscaron a Draco hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no lo encontraron, así que decidieron regresar al Caldero Chorreante y decirle a su padre que Draco los había dejado solos y que no lo habían vuelto a ver. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando entraron en el bar y vieron a su padre, a Lucius y al mismísimo Draco cenando tranquilamente en una mesa.

Morgan sintió que se le caían los calcetines cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su padre, y sintió que las tripas se le revolvían cuando en un tono bastante meloso les dijo a Salomon y a ella: - Supongo que cuando dejaron solo a Draco se habrán ido a comer algo por ahí con los defensores de muggles y la sangre sucia, así que no deben tener hambre. Váyanse a la habitación, es la 14, y empaquen sus cosas para ir mañana a King Cross. Cuando yo suba hablaremos –

Salomon estaba tan pálido como la cara de Draco, pero no dijo nada, sentía un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda y que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Los dos hermanos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación 14. Sus baúles estaban ahí, sobre las camas.  
Salomon guardaba sus libros y uniformes en el baúl casi de manera mecánica, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y se le cayó un par de calcetines cerca de la cama de Morgan. Fue en ese momento que el muchacho se fijó en su hermana, la niña estaba sentada en la cama, recargada contra la pared con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y abrazando su muñeca y la vieja foto de su madre. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejarlas rodar por sus mejillas.

- Oye Morgan-, dijo Salomon - ¿por qué no estás empacando? Te van a agarrar las prisas mañana, enana- hacía mucho tiempo que no llamaba así a su hermanita.  
- Lo siento, pero estoy triste, papá nos va a regañar cuando llegue (en el mejor de los casos) y ya no podremos ver a mamá antes de ir al colegio, te aseguro que papá no le dijo que nos vamos mañana – contestó la niña.

Salomon abrazó a su hermana y le quitó un oscuro mechón de cabello de la cara que le cubría los grandes ojos color violeta. Le partía el corazón ver a su hermana así y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para devolverle la hermosa sonrisa, que hacía varios años que no veía, no desde que su madre se fue a causa del divorcio.

Casi a la media noche entró el Sr. Rusalka a la habitación. Salomon miró a su hermana dándole a entender que fingiera que dormía. Morgan no dudó en obedecer a su hermano y cerró los ojos, se tapó con las mantas y se quedó escuchando muy atenta. Salomon se levantó de la cama cuando entró su padre y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
– Morgan se quedó dormida. Por favor, papá, no la despiertes, todo fue mi culpa. – dijo el muchacho tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo, pero por dentro estaba temblando.  
- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no te juntes con esa clase de gente? Debieron quedarse con Draco. Parece que ya olvidaste que Lucius nos ha ayudado mucho y necesitamos que lo siga haciendo¿qué ni siquiera con eso me puedes ayudar, inútil? – decía el Sr. Rusalka con mucho veneno en la voz. Morgan escuchaba muy, muy atenta. – Yo me voy a encargar de que no lo olvides otra vez.- Esta fue la última palabra que Morgan escuchó esa noche, después sólo se oían golpes y los gritos ahogados de su hermano.


	2. Los nuevos amigos

**Hola!!! ok, este es el capitulo 2... a ver si les gusta... y si no.. pues ni modo, no me va a kitar el sueño...**

**por cierto, se me olvidaba decirles, Morgan, Salomon y todos los personajes ke noten ke no son de Rowling, pues obvio son mios!!! y si los kieren usar, por mi no hay bronca, solo avisenme XD**

**Capítulo 2: Los nuevos amigos**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para ir a la estación. Irían en el auto mágico de los Malfoy.

Una vez en la estación, Salomon fue a conseguir los carritos para el equipaje junto con Draco. El Sr. Rusalka conversaba con su hermana Narcissa y traía a Morgan tomada de la mano. La niña no había visto a su tía en mucho tiempo, pero recordaba perfectamente la cara de asco que tenía.  
Narcisa observó a la niña un momento y luego le dijo – Es una lástima, serías muy bonita si no te parecieras tanto a tu madre -.  
Morgan sintió que le hervía la sangre¿cómo se atrevía aquella horrible mujer a hablar así de su mami¿Por qué su padre no decía nada?. La niña no dijo nada y se limitó a levantar la cabeza, acomodarse el cabello y a lanzarle a su tía una mirada impertinente.

- Tu hija es una niña muy malcriada, - dijo Narcisa al Sr. Rusalka. – creo que la consientes demasiado. Le falta disciplina. Si cuando tu mujer se fue nos hubieras dado a los niños, te aseguro que serían tan bien educados como Draco. Lucius se preocupa por mantener las reglas en la casa -.  
- Quizá tengas razón Narcisa, pero son mis hijos y los educo como me da la gana – dijo el Sr. Rusalka en un tono que no dejaba lugar para más conversación.

Pronto fue hora de que abordaran el Expreso de Hogwarts. Cruzaron la barrera y el andén 9 ¾ apareció ante sus ojos. La gran locomotora de color rojo brillante echaba pequeñas fumarolas de humo blanco. Había niños y muchachos abordando el tren, despidiéndose de sus familias y saludando de nuevo a los amigos.

La despedida de la familia Rusalka fue tan fría como la de los Malfoy. No hubo besos ni abrazos, tampoco palabras cariñosas; en lugar de esto hubo advertencias y amenazas:  
- Más les vale que no me den problemas. Yo no tengo tiempo de estar yendo al colegio por las tonterías que hagan. Si me llego a enterar de que se metieron en algún lío gordo se arrepentirán por el resto de su vida. ¿Está claro? – concluyó el Sr. Rusalka dirigiendo una mirada muy severa a sus hijos.  
- Sí, señor – dijeron ambos al unísono.  
- Una cosa más Salomon. Eres responsable de tu hermana, quiero que la vigiles y que la cuides. Tienes mi permiso para corregirla si es necesario. – Salomon no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la de su padre.  
Morgan saltó al cuello de su padre para abrazarlo y darle un beso de despedida, después de todo era su papi y era la primera vez que se separaba de él. El Sr. Rusalka se paralizó por un momento y casi responde al abrazo de la pequeña, pero regresó a la realidad y la separó de él con frío "eres igual de cursi que tu madre".

Los muchachos abordaron y el tren no tardó en ponerse en marcha. Morgan seguía a su hermano, que buscaba un compartimiento, y entraron en el que estaban Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y un niño regordete que Morgan no conocía al que todos llamaban Neville.  
Pronto llegaron Fred y George con una bolsa llena de "Sortilegios Weasley" y Fred saludó a Salomon con una palmada en la espalda. Sal sólo se encogió y ahogó un quejido, su cara reflejaba que le había dolido mucho.  
- Te ves terrible, Sal. ¿Qué no dormiste anoche? – preguntó George al ver la reacción de Salomon. Éste nada más se le quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza, después de todo, era cierto que no había dormido.  
- Sí, Sal. Parece como si te hubiera arrollado un autobús noctámbulo o te hubieran dado una paliza, hasta tienes un moretón en la boca. – dijo Hermione preocupada, a ella le agradaba mucho Salomon.  
- Que tonterías dices, Hermione, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas. Lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla anoche y me caí de la cama. – se apresuró a mentir Salomon. - ¿Alguien sabe como van los Chudley Cannons? No he estado muy enterado de la liga de quidditch esta temporada. – dijo el chico para cambiar el tema, lo cual dio resultado, pues pronto todos se enfrascaron en un debate acerca de los equipos de quidditch y sus posibilidades en el campeonato. Fred molestaba tanto a Ginny, que ella se enojó mucho y salió dando un portazo.

La plática de los chicos era entretenida, pero Morgan y Hermionie comenzaban a aburrirse porque nadie les hacía caso ni las tomaba en cuenta, así que siguieron el ejemplo de Ginny y también salieron del compartimiento.  
- ¿Ya conoces a los chicos de primero, Morgan?- preguntó Hermione.  
- No, aún no conozco a nadie, a excepción de ustedes. – contestó Morgan algo apenada.  
- Que te parece si me acompañas a hacer mi ronda y así conoces a varias personas. – dijo Hermionie en un tono muy amable para darle confianza a Morgan.  
- De acuerdo, pero ¿ronda de qué? – pregunto la pequeña.  
- ¡Ah! Es que debo dar una ronda de vigilancia por todo el tren porque soy la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor – dijo la muchacha con mucho orgullo y acomodándose la brillante insignia que llevaba en la túnica junto a un escudo en color oro y escarlata con un león. Fue un ese momento cuando Morgan notó por primera vez que no todos los uniformes llevaban el mismo escudo.  
- ¿De Gryffindor¿Qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar Morgan, ahora con más confianza.  
- Gryffindor es la casa a la que pertenezco – aclaró Hermione, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Morgan, continuó: - Hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff y Slitheryn. – decía la chica mientras caminaban por el tren revisando los compartimientos - Para entrar a una de ellas, debes pasar por la ceremonia de selección y, de acuerdo con tus habilidades y carácter, el sombrero seleccionador te pondrá en la casa que considere que es la mejor para ti.-concluyó Hermione.  
- ¡Claro, esas son las casas de las que hablan en "Historia de Hogwarts"! – exclamó Morgan.  
- Exactamente. – aprobó Hermione con una gran sonrisa¡por fin había alguien que también había leído ese libro!

Siguieron con la ronda, hasta que se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, más bien gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.  
- Vaya Granger, veo que también te han hecho prefecta este año. Es asombroso lo que ha decaído este colegio, ahora cualquier sangre sucia puede tener privilegios – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y presumiendo que también llevaba una insignia de prefecto.  
Hermione hizo una cara de asco y dijo: - Por lo menos yo gané esta insignia por mis méritos y no porque mi padre haya sobornado al consejo escolar para que me la dieran. –  
"Sí¡trágate ésa Draco!" pensó Morgan y se dio cuenta de que su primo la miraba. Luego, él se dirigió a ella y le dijo: - Me decepcionas, prima. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría tu papi si se enterara que eres amiga de Granger? No me agradaría estar en tu lugar. –  
- Sí, me lo imagino, pero no tiene porque enterarse. – dijo Morgan retando a su primo con la mirada.  
- Sólo digo que hay una posibilidad de que le llegue una lechuza y que se entere. Entonces, sí estarás en problemas y tendrás suerte si terminas sin poder moverte una semana entera. – dijo Draco con su voz fría y arrastrada.  
- Ya cállate, Draco. Déjanos en paz. Si se trata de revelar secretos, yo sé muchos de tu infancia o, aún peor, del pasado del tío Lucius y tu futuro. – contestó Morgan.  
- Está bien, primita. Estamos a mano. – dijo Draco y se dio la vuelta ofendido, indicando a sus gorilas que lo siguieran.

Después de recorrer casi todos los vagones, llegaron a uno en el que había sólo un compartimiento y en él había una niña de primer año que veía algunas fotografías mágicas y otras muggles. La niña era un poco más alta que Morgan, tenía el cabello brillante del color del chocolate y le llegaba al cuello, como adorno llevaba un listón blanco amarrado como diadema y usaba un flequillo en la frente. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy intenso.

- Hola¿estás sola? – pregunto Hermione.  
- Hola. Sí estoy sola. Soy Lucinda Bagman. Primer año. Pero mis amigos me llaman Lucy – dijo la niña, tendiéndole la mano a Hermionie y a Morgan en señal de saludo.  
- Yo soy Hermionie Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, estoy en quinto. Y ella es Morgan Rusalka, también de primero.  
- ¿Eres pariente del Dr. Rusalka? – preguntó Lucy a Morgan.  
- Es mi papá¿por qué lo preguntas? – contestó Morgan algo extrañada.  
- Lo que pasa es que él es el nuevo jefe de mi papá en el Hospital San Mungo y todo el verano se la ha pasado hablando del tuyo. – dijo Lucy con una risita.  
- Bueno niñas, las dejo para que se conozcan, yo me tengo que ir a avisarle a todo mundo que ya casi llegamos. Nos veremos en el banquete. – se despidió Hermione y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
- ¿Puedo ver esas fotos? – preguntó Morgan con curiosidad – nunca he visto una fotografía muggle de cerca.  
- Claro, adelante.- accedió Lucy. Morgan veía las fotos de manera extraña ¿por qué no se movían? En las fotos aparecían varias chicas, de la misma edad de Lucy, pero no usaban túnicas ni capas, vestían ropa muggle, como un uniforme.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- se atrevió a preguntar.  
- Son mis amigas de la escuela primaria. Son muggles. – contestó Lucy.  
- ¿Por qué tienes amigas muggles¿Tus padres te dan permiso?- preguntó Morgan sin poder ocultar su asombro.  
- Claro que me dan permiso. Yo asistí a una primaria muggle porque mi mamá es mitad muggle y quería que yo tuviera una infancia normal y todo eso antes de venir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que vienes de Bulgaria, pero no sé nada más. Ya te conté de mí, ahora cuéntame de ti.- dijo Lucy muy animada.  
- Bueno, mi papá es medimago y tengo un hermano en quinto año. Estuvo en Durmstrang hasta el curso pasado. Nos mudamos este verano a las afueras de Londres. Papá no quería que viniéramos a Hogwarts, pero no tenía otra opción. ¿A qué casa crees que entrarás? – preguntó Morgan.  
- Me gustaría mucho estar en Gryffindor, pero creo que Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff también son buenas opciones. ¿Y tú?-  
- Mi mamá estuvo en Ravenclaw, mi abuelo en Gryffindor y mi papá en Slitheryn. No me importa mucho lo que diga mi papá, pero no quiero estar en Slitheryn. Ojalá sea una Ravenclaw o una Gryffindor. Sería grandioso que nos tocara juntas ¿no lo crees?.- Morgan se detuvo en esta última frase porque el tren comenzaba a detenerse. Las dos niñas se apresuraron a ponerse la túnica negra y la capa, porque parecía que afuera hacía mucho frío.

Al poco rato el tren se detuvo completamente y Morgan y Lucy pudieron escuchar la voz de Hermione y Draco junto con las de otros chicos mayores, que debían ser prefectos, que llamaban a los de primer año a los botes.

Lucy y Morgan abordaron en un bote junto con otras dos chicas que parecían como atontadas. Comenzaron a avanzar por el lago en la oscuridad hasta que vieron el gran castillo que se levantaba ante sus ojos con sus grandes torres y ventanales muy iluminados. Morgan sentía que las tripas le daban vueltas y que tenía el corazón a punto de salir corriendo por su boca. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y los prefectos condujeron a los novatos al salón de la entrada, con la gran escalinata de mármol. Ahí los esperaba una bruja que vestía una túnica color verde oscuro y llevaba el cabello recogido en la nuca con un moño, dijo ser la profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall de transformación. Les explicó el proceso de selección al que serían sometidos y los llevó al Gran comedor, donde había cuatro mesas grandes, cada una con el estandarte de la casa que le correspondía. En la mesa de Gryffindor Morgan pudo ver a Harry, los Weasley, Hermione y Neville; pero no veía a su hermano en ningún lado.

La selección dio comienzo y Salomon no aparecía, Morgan empezaba a impacientarse.  
- Bagman, Lucinda  
- ¡Gryffindor!  
Morgan Aplaudió y vio como en la mesa de Gryffindor recibían a Lucy con más aplausos y felicitaciones.

La selección continuó y no había señales de Salomon. De repente se escuchó:  
- Rusalka, Morgan  
Morgan caminó hacia el banquillo, se sentó y la profesora Mc Gonagall le puso el sombrero. Se quedó sentada esperando unos 5 segundos que le parecieron una eternidad y, por fin, el sombrero gritó:  
- ¡Gryffindor!

Morgan corrió (literalmente) a sentarse junto a Lucy y todos los Weasley la felicitaron, igual que Harry y Hermione. Por un momento la niña se olvidó de su hermano, hasta que vio que ya quedaban sólo dos novatos más esperando para ser seleccionados.  
Morgan volteó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y vio ahí a su hermano y a otros dos chicos que se veían más grandes que cualquier niño de primer año acompañados de un hombre joven con el cabello cano.  
- ¡Es Lupin!- dijo Ron cuando se percató de la presencia de ese hombre.  
- Genial, el profesor Lupin regresa al colegio- dijo Hermionie muy emocionada.  
- Perfecto, ahora sí que aprenderemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – concluyó Harry.

Segundos más tarde, la profesora Mc Gonagall le hizo una seña al profesor Lupin para que se acercara con los chicos. Los muchachos siguieron a Lupin y luego la profesora Mc Gonagall los llamó uno por uno para que se sentaran en el banco y fueran seleccionados por el sombrero.

El primero de los chicos, el que se veía mayor, fue seleccionado para Slitheryn, su nombre era Christian Willkins. El segundo chico, un poco menor que Salomon, fue enviado a Ravenclaw. Siguió el turno de Salomon, sentía cosquillas en la panza y sus rodillas parecían de gelatina. Se acercó, fingiendo ser muy fuerte, y se sentó en el banco. La profesora Mc Gonagall le puso el sombrero. Pasaron 5 segundos, 30 segundos, un minuto, casi dos, hasta que el sombrero gritó, muy cansado¡Gryffindor!

Salomon fue a sentarse con sus amigos, quienes lo felicitaban, Fred y George armaban tremendo alboroto, todos estaban muy contentos y guardaron silencio hasta que la profesora Mc Gonagall dio unos golpecitos en su copa para llamar la atención.  
Momentos después, cuando ya no se escuchaba ni un solo murmullo en el Gran Comedor, el director se puso de pie para decir unas palabras.

- Para los alumnos que no me conozcan, yo soy el director, Albus Dumbledore. Quiero darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts, en especial a los de primer año y a los chicos nuevos. Permítanme recordarles que el bosque prohibido sigue siendo prohibido para cualquier alumno. La lista de objetos que no están permitidos ha aumentado y no recuerdo exactamente cuantos objetos la conforman, así que pueden revisarla en la conserjería del Sr. Filch. Buenas noticias, el quidditch vuelve este año, las pruebas para integrar los equipos de las casas comenzarán la próxima semana y los de primer año podrán hacerlas también. Creo que eso es todo... Un momento, se me olvidaba algo. Este año el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras lo ocupará el profesor Remus Lupin y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estará el profesor Charles Weasley. ("No puede ser¡por qué a mí!" dijo Ron en voz alta)- el aplauso general fue muy fuerte, en especial en la mesa de Gryffindor.- Ahora sí¡qué comience el banquete!

Aparecieron en las mesas fuentes con los platillos más deliciosos que Morgan hubiera visto, las copas de oro se llenaron con jugo de calabaza. Todos comían y platicaban alegremente.  
Morgan estaba muy contenta y también platicaba mucho con Lucy y otras niñas de primero que estaban sentadas junto a ellas.  
- Soy Laura Spinnet, hermana de Alicia, la cazadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor- se presento una de las niñas, que tenía el cabello café y los ojos oscuros. Era un poco más alta que Morgan y usaba frenos en los dientes, que se veían mucho porque siempre sonreía.  
- Yo soy Morgan Rusalka, mucho gusto –  
- Y yo soy Lucy Bagman-  
- Sé quién eres, mi hermana trabajó en el verano para tu abuelo en la oficina de Juegos y Deportes mágicos y un día fui con ella. Tu abuelo tiene una foto tuya en su oficina y habla de ti todo el tiempo.- dijo Laura – Tú debes ser la hija del Dr. Rusalka. Él es el medimago de la familia.  
- Ajá – dijo Morgan con poco ánimo – y tú eres...? – dijo Morgan dirigiéndose a la otra niña que estaba sentada con ellas. Era una niña muy blanca, de cabello muy oscuro y rizado que le llagaba a la cintura y ojos grises. Parecía muy seria.  
- Soy Pamela Galleon, pero prefiero que me llamen Pam. – contestó la niña, pero no dijo nada más.  
- ¿Y...? – preguntó Morgan – ¿De dónde vienes¿Tienes hermanos?  
- No tengo hermanos ni hermanas. Vengo de Londres.  
- ¿Y tus padres, que hacen? – pregunto de nuevo Morgan.  
- Mi papá es empleado en Flourish y Blotts, en Diagon Alley, y mi mamá no trabaja, ahora está embarazada, es muggle. – dijo la chica. ¡De verdad era muy difícil hacerla hablar!  
- Pues espero que todas nos llevemos muy bien, ya que estaremos en el mismo dormitorio. Les advierto que ronco mucho y que no acepto quejas – dijo Lucy en tono de broma, haciendo reír a todas.

Después de cenar, Hermione llamó a todos los de primero de Gryffindor para que la siguieran. Los condujo escaleras arriba y luego por varios pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a un retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido rosa.  
- Contraseña... – dijo la dama de la pintura.  
- ¡Gusanitos gordos! – dijo Hermionie, y la pintura se hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto un agujero que llevaba a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor.

Entraron a una habitación roja con muchos sillones y mesas y una gran chimenea. Las paredes estaban decoradas con estandartes de la casa de Gryffindor y leones.

- ¡Atención, novatos! – dijo Hermione alzando la voz – Los dormitorios están subiendo las escaleras. Las niñas van del lado derecho y los niños del lado izquierdo. El desayuno se sirve a las 7:30 y las clases comienzan a las 8:00 de la mañana. Sus horarios se les entregarán mañana. Buenas noches.

Se oían pláticas animadas de los niños de otros grados y Morgan buscaba a su hermano con la mirada. Por fin lo encontró y se acercó a él  
- Hola. Creí que no te vería hasta mañana. ¡Qué bueno que estamos en la misma casa¿No?- dijo la niña a su hermano.  
- Sí, que bueno, enana. Pero trata de no mencionarle a papá en qué casa estamos cuando le escribas. No le va hacer mucha gracia enterarse. – dijo Salomon con una risita irónica  
- Como quieras – dijo Morgan - ¿cuándo le vas a escribir a papá?  
- Yo no le voy a escribir, lo vas a hacer tú, porque yo no quiero saber nada de él por un buen rato.  
- Pero dijo que...  
- No me importa, enana. – interrumpió el muchacho - También dijo que me obedecieras¿cierto?  
- Sí pero...  
- Pero nada, yo le escribiré luego. Quizá la próxima semana.  
- Y¿no le vas a escribir tampoco a mamá? – preguntó Morgan  
- Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta hablar con mamá ni tampoco escribirle. Conoces mis razones. Ya deja de molestar y vete a tu dormitorio.  
- Está bien, me voy al dormitorio, pero no a dormir. Le voy a escribir a mamá y a papá. Buenas noches, Sal. – dijo Morgan y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla.  
- Que descanses, enana – dijo él, abrazando a la niña.

Morgan subió al dormitorio. Sus amigas estaban ahí y sus cosas sobre su cama con dosel. Saludó a las chicas y se dio cuenta que había otra niña que platicaba animadamente con Laura.  
- Ella es Rebeca Flourish – dijo Laura presentando a la nueva. – Estudiábamos juntas en la primaria de Hogsmade.  
- Mucho gusto, si quieren, pueden decirme Becky. – dijo Rebeca, por alguna razón a Morgan no le acababa de caer bien esta chica. – Y ustedes¿de dónde vienen?

Cada una de las niñas le contó un poco sobre ellas, excepto Pam, que seguía tan callada como siempre, pero esto pareció no importarle a Rebeca, porque ni siquiera volteó a verla.  
Morgan se dio cuenta de esto y dijo: - ¿Ya conoces a Pam, Becky? - Para su sorpresa, Becky contestó: - Sí. Su padre trabaja para el mío. Disculpa Pam. Se me olvida que no estoy en la librería de papá y que ahora sí debo hablar contigo. – todas la miraron extrañadas, excepto Pam, que la veía con cara de asco. – Pero no me vean así, - dijo Becky al darse cuenta – es que a papi no le gusta que hable con sus empleados, dice que no es correcto codearse con subordinados.

"¡Qué odiosa y antipática!", pensó Morgan y luego dijo: - No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de sueño y no quiero dormirme en las clases de mañana. Buenas noches -, se metió en la cama y corrió las cortinas para no escuchar el parloteo de Rebeca, hasta se olvidó de escribir las cartas a sus padres. Al poco rato, Morgan se quedó dormida, después de todo, había sido un gran día.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de chicos de quinto año...

- ¡Qué suerte que te haya tocado en Gryffindor, Sal! – decía Ron mientras se tumbaba en la cama.  
- Sí, que suerte.  
- Mira Salomon, ellos son Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan – dijo Harry presentando a los otros dos chicos que estaban en el dormitorio.  
- Hola – dijeron ambos.  
- Hola – contestó Salomon – soy Salomon Rusalka y me mandaron a Gryffindor para quitarles espacio en el dormitorio.  
- No digas eso Salomon, - dijo Neville – es mejor así, ya verás que nos llevaremos muy bien.  
- Eso espero - dijo Ron -, porque, la verdad, Salomón es medio "especial", tiene muy mal carácter - y le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza a Salomon.  
- Pagarás por eso, Weasley - dijo Salomon respondiendo de igual manera al ataque.  
No fueron necesarios más de 2 segundos para que por todo el dormitorio estuviera lleno de plumas por la batalla de almohadas que habían armado los muchachos.

A eso de la media noche, entró súbitamente en el dormitorio la profesora Mc Gonagall, con una bata de cuadritos verdes y rojos y un gorro que casi hace que se le saliera una carcajada a Salomon. La profesora los regañó severamente y les dijo que tendrían un castigo para la semana y que no les quitaría puntos si se acostaban en ese momento.

No había que decirlo dos veces, en cuanto la profesora cerró la puerta, los muchachos se aplacaron y comenzaron a ponerse las pijamas.  
Salomon casi salta del susto cuando Neville le dijo -¿Qué no te duele la espalda? – al ver el montón de marcas y moretones que tenía Salomon y que se veían porque no se había puesto la camisa todavía.  
- Cierto Salomon, tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería para que te den una poción o algo – agregó Seamus.  
- No, chicos, no se preocupen, lo que pasa es que... – Salomon no sabía que contestar, no podía decir que su papá lo había golpeado y menos que había sido por irse con Ron y sus hermanos. Ron pareció darse cuenta de que Salomon no sabía que decir así que intervino diciendo: - Lo que pasa es que, la semana pasada, jugando al quidditch en mi jardín, Salomon se cayó de la escoba y fue a dar en unos arbustos¿verdad, Sal? -  
- Sí, es cierto – se apresuró éste a mentir. Parecía ser que todos se tragaron la historia, pues se acostaron.  
Un poco más tarde, cuando se aseguró que todos estaban dormidos, menos Ron, Salomon le dijo – Gracias, Ron, te debo una -. Ron se sentó en la cama, abrió la cortina y le dijo a Salomon:  
- ¿Qué te pasó exactamente? Porque ni yo me creí esa historia.  
- Es algo vergonzoso¿sabes? No me gusta hablar mucho de ese asunto, de hecho, nunca lo he hablado con nadie. – contestó Salomon, también abriendo su cortina.  
- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no le contaré a nadie. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la espalda? Y no solo en la espalda, porque traes un moretón en la boca.  
- Me peleé – dijo Salomon, mintiendo de nuevo.  
- Sí, como no, y a mí me gustan las arañas. Dime la verdad. Ya te dije que no le diré a nadie -. Insistió Ron.  
- De acuerdo, fue mi papá – soltó Salomon.  
- ¿Qué tu papá qué? Háblame en mi idioma porque no te entiendo nada  
- Que mi papá me dejó así, me pegó.  
- ¡¿Tu papá¿Por qué haría eso? – dijo Ron incrédulo.  
- Sí, mi papá. Porque dejé a Draco sólo en Diagon Alley ayer – Salomon no mencionó que fue por haberse ido con la familia Weasley –  
- ¿Por eso? Yo te hubiera dado un premio.  
- Qué gracioso -, dijo Salomon irónicamente – pero sí, fue por eso, y si se entera que le conté esto a alguien, me mata y también a mi hermana.  
- Te juro que no diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
- Gracias, Ron. Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches.

Y ambos se volvieron a acostar y se durmieron.


	3. Primer día de clases: Morgan

**Capítulo 3: Primer día de clases. Morgan**

A la mañana siguiente, el dormitorio de las niñas de primer año era todo un caos, pijamas tiradas, calcetines en las camas, pantuflas regadas por todos lados, cepillos, peines, listones, ligas, fijador para el cabello, poción alisadora y otras mugres por el estilo cubrían el tocador y las mesitas de noche. Las niñas peleaban por el espejo del baño y por la regadera.  
Después de media hora, tres pleitos y tres reconciliaciones, las cinco niñas bajaron a desayunar. Casi todos estaban allí. Morgan saludó a su hermano con la mano porque no encontró un lugar junto a él.

Mientras desayunaban, Hermione pasó repartiendo unos papelitos.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lucy.  
- Son los horarios – contestó Morgan observando el suyo – Miren, tenemos Pociones y luego Transformaciones.  
- Genial – dijo Lucy sarcásticamente - ¿Ya vieron que pociones es con los de Slitheryn y Transformaciones con Huffelpuff? Y miren, vuelo con Ravenclaw  
- No suena tan mal, al menos conoceremos gente de las otras casas, ¿no?- dijo Laura en un tono muy optimista.  
- ¡Qué horror! Tener que tomar clases en el mismo salón que los Huffelpuff y los Ravenclaw – exclamó Rebeca.  
- ¿Te quejas de ellos?, preocúpate por los Slitheryn, ellos sí son un problema – replicó Lucy.  
- Yo no veo problema alguno, en Slitheryn sólo hay gente de sangre limpia y nada tontos. Hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieran. – dijo Rebeca con una actitud de superioridad que a Morgan le pareció estúpida.  
- No me digas que de verdad te importa que la gente sea de sangre limpia o no, eso es pura basura. Ya casi no hay gente que tenga 100 sangre mágica. En todas las familias debe haber, por lo menos, un muggle. – dijo Morgan enojada, ¡¿cómo era posible que hubiera una niña tan arrogante como su papá o el tío Lucius?!  
- Tranquila Morgan. No es para que te pongas así. – dijo Laura en tono conciliador – Además, no es para tanto. Sólo fue un simple y sencillo comentario. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.  
- Discúlpame Laura, pero sí es importante -, dijo Lucy – fue un comentario racista.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy – volvió a decir Morgan – hay gente que piensa que los hijos de muggles son peores que gusarajos. Se supone que todos somos iguales, no importa quiénes sean nuestros padres y a qué se dediquen. Además, quien-ustedes-saben no era de sangre limpia y estaba en Slitheryn, para que estés enterada antes de hablar, Becky.  
Rebeca estaba a punto de contestarle a Morgan, pero, afortunadamente, sonó la campana y Pam las apresuró para llegar a clase.

La primera lección era pociones. Entraron en el salón, más bien la mazmorra, y buscaron un lugar cerca del pizarrón con los otros Gryffindor. Ya había algunos Slitheryn y estaban juntos. Morgan observó a un chico de esa casa que le pareció muy guapo, era más alto que ella, tenía el cabello negro rizado y los ojos negros también. Tenía una sonrisa casi perfecta, se le hacían unos lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su mirada era profunda y misteriosa, pero a la vez alegre. Sobresalía mucho del resto de los Slitheryn y Morgan se preguntaba por qué no la había visto antes.  
- ¡Morgan! Despierta, niña -. Dijo Lucy sacando a Morgan un buen susto, pues se había quedado mirando a aquel chico.  
- Estoy despierta. –  
- Te gusta ese Slitheryn, ¿verdad? – preguntó Laura adivinando la repuesta.  
- No, no. ¿Cómo crees? Sólo que creo que es muy guapo y parece lindo ¿no? –  
- Pues sí, es guapo, pero es más odioso que las tripas de un dragón. – dijo Laura.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Morgan - ¿Lo conoces?  
- Claro que lo conozco. Es mi vecino. Vive en la casa de al lado. Su nombre es Nathaniel Spencer. Es de una de las familias de "sangre limpia" con más dinero en todo Hogsmade– dijo Laura con cara de aburrimiento.  
- No puede ser tan odioso. Sólo míralo, es tan... lindo – dijo Morgan como hipnotizada sin despegar la mirada de aquel chico misterioso.  
- Pues es todo un patán. Es arrogante y antisocial, cree que nadie es digno de cruzar una palabra con él amenos que tenga una cámara acorazada repleta de galeones en Gringotts. Es un antipático – concluyó Laura enfadada.  
- ¿Qué apuestas a que logro que hable conmigo y hasta se haga mi amigo? – retó Morgan.  
- Hecho – dijo Laura estrechando la mano a su amiga para cerrar el trato -, si lo que quieres es perder, adelante, no te detendré. Pero, ¿qué vamos a apostar?...- pero Laura no pudo terminar la frase porque acababa de entrar en la mazmorra un hombre de cabello grasiento y piel cetrina. Vestía una capa negra que hacía mucho ruido cuando caminaba y miraba a los estudiantes como si fueran vómito de dragón.  
- Espero – comenzó el profesor – que todos se hayan puesto, por lo menos, a leer el primer capítulo del libro mientras yo llegaba. Soy el profesor Severus Snape y les doy la "bienvenida" a su clase de pociones. ¡¿Qué esperan?! Saquen una hoja para hacer un examen sobre el primer capítulo.

Ninguno de los chicos tardó en obedecer la orden del profesor. Todos tenían una cara de terror, como si hubieran visto un monstruo. Morgan pensó que Snape le recordaba a alguien: a su padre. Esa forma de mirar a la gente, era la misma mirada que su padre les dirigía a ella y a su hermano, en especial a su hermano.  
Los niños escribieron como 50 preguntas que fueron muy difíciles y, cuando había pasado sólo media hora, el profesor Snape les recogió los exámenes.

- Vaya. No puedo creer que sólo una persona de todo este grupo haya podido contestar casi todas las preguntas. Son unos buenos para nada. ¿Quién es Rusalka? – preguntó el profesor.  
Morgan se puso de pie y murmuró un "Aquí, señor". Snape la miró de arriba abajo, como barriéndola y luego le dijo: - Gryffindor, ¿verdad? -. Morgan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Dígame, señorita Rusalka – comenzó Snape - ¿De dónde copió las respuestas?  
- De ningún lado, profesor. Contesté lo que sabía – dijo Morgan educadamente.  
- ¿Cree usted que soy un tonto, Srita. Rusalka? – preguntó Snape enojado.  
- No, profesor, yo no creo que usted sea un tonto – dijo Morgan muy extrañada.  
- Le advierto, Srita. Rusalka, que no tolero que copien en mis exámenes y que, de encima, mientan cuando se les descubre.  
- Ya le he dicho que yo no copié, profesor. Yo no digo mentiras.  
- Si usted no está mintiendo, supongo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente para quedarse después de clase a hacer un examen oral, Srita. Rusalka – dijo maliciosamente Snape.  
- Pero después de pociones tengo otra clase, profesor – replicó Morgan.  
- Ése, Rusalka, es problema suyo. La veré después de la lección de hoy. Siéntese. – concluyó Snape y comenzó a dar su clase.

Morgan se sentó y apuntó todo lo que Snape decía y cada vez que él preguntaba algo, ella levantaba la mano para contestar, pero el profesor nunca le dio la palabra. Sonó la campana y todos los niños comenzaron a salir en silencio.

- Te esperamos en transformaciones. Le explicaremos a Mc Gonagall lo que pasó- dijo Becky a Morgan al oído cuando iba hacia la puerta.  
- Gracias, Becky. Te debo una – dijo Morgan con una sonrisa.

- Bien, Rusalka – comenzó Snape -, acérquese a mi escritorio. Ahora -. Morgan dejó sus cosas en su banca y camino tranquilamente al escritorio de Snape.

- Veamos – dijo Snape, buscando algo en las últimas páginas del libro. De pronto, se detuvo en el capítulo 20: Pociones para encoger – Aquí está – continuó Snape -. Dígame, ¿cuál es el tiempo que lleva preparar una poción para encoger?

- Depende de qué poción estemos hablando – dijo Morgan – pude ser desde unos 10 minutos si se trata de la poción Encogius, hasta 4 días si es la poción Potentus Encogimentus – contestó la niña. Snape se le quedó mirando con cara de lo que parecía ser asombro.

- Vaya. Bien, dígame, Rusalka, ¿cuándo leyó usted el libro completo? – preguntó el profesor.

- Hace unos dos años, cuando mi hermano mayor dejó de usarlo – dijo la niña.

- ¿Te gustan las pociones, Rusalka? – pregunto de nuevo Snape.

- Sí, profesor. Me encantan, hasta sé como preparar algunas sencillas - dijo la niña reflejando emoción en el rostro.

- Está bien. Te pondré un 6 en el examen. Te pondría un 10, pero tus respuestas fueron poco precisas e incompletas. 20 puntos serán restados de Gryffindor por tratar de interrumpir mi clase tantas veces...-

- Pero... – interrumpió Morgan

- Que sean 50 entonces y te quedarás castigada todo un mes si no desapareces de mi vista en este momento – dijo Snape clavando la mirada en unos papeles de su escritorio.

Morgan no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y recogió sus cosas. Salió de la mazmorra y corrió al aula de transformaciones, la clase ya había comenzado hace rato y Mc Gonagall escribía en el pizarrón, así que Morgan entro en silencio y se sentó junto a Lucy.  
- Me alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos, Srita. Rusalka. 10 puntos menos – dijo Mc Gonagall sin dejar de escribir.  
- Perdón profesora, pero el profesor Snape me detuvo y no pude llegar a tiempo – dijo Morgan a manera de disculpa.  
- Entonces, ¿puedo ver la nota del profesor Snape justificando su retraso a mi clase? – preguntó Mc Gonagall. Morgan negó con la cabeza, Snape no le había dado ninguna nota.  
- Lo suponía. Le sugiero que se apresure a tomar nota, pues pronto comenzaremos a hacer transformaciones.

Morgan se sentó. Estaba muy avergonzada y enojada a la vez. No había sido culpa suya que Snape la detuviera y no era justo que Mc Gonagall se pusiera en ese plan, por lo visto Becky no le dijo nada a la profesora. La niña sacó pluma, tinta y pergamino y comenzó a copiar todo lo que la profesora escribía en el pizarrón. De pronto, se detuvo. Recordó la apuesta que estaba pendiente con Laura, así que se volteó y le dijo:  
- Ya sé que es lo que apostaremos – Laura miraba a Morgan con mucha atención – la que pierda, deberá hacerle una pequeña broma a Snape y soportar las consecuencias.  
- ¿"Pequeña broma"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Laura con mayor interés.  
- Tú sabes, algo leve. Nada del otro mundo, como entrar a su oficina cuando él no esté y lanzarle un hechizo a algún objeto importante para él – dijo Morgan con una mirada maliciosa.  
- ¿No estarás hablando de... ? - preguntó Laura con un brillo en los ojos.  
- Exactamente hablo de eso. De su estúpido cuervo, el que tiene en una pajarera junto a su escritorio – confirmó Morgan.  
- Estás loca. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos haría Snape si se enterara? – dijo Laura con un poco más de cordura.  
- Claro que sé lo que haría, pero si no, no tendría chiste hacer la broma. Además, Snape no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿o sí? – dijo Morgan tratando de convencer a Laura.  
- Bueno, es un trato. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer al pajarraco? – preguntó Laura emocionada.  
- ¿Alguna vez has visto un cuervo rosa con machas verdes? – fue la respuesta de Morgan, quien se volteó para seguir tomando nota de la clase.

Las clases de ese día terminaron y, excepto por pociones y por los puntos que Mc Gonagall le había quitado, a Morgan le fue de maravilla. Los maestros la ubicaban de inmediato como la mejor de la clase, en especial en la clase de vuelo. Madame Hooch comenzó dando la lección básica y Morgan lo hizo excelente, el grado que Madame Hooch le dijo que tenía que hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de la casa. Alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche, las chicas habían terminado con sus tareas y se fueron a dormir, la única que no había estado con ellas desde que terminaron las clases de la tarde había sido Rebeca. Al entrar al dormitorio, Morgan se tiró en la cama con la túnica puesta todavía y saltó de susto cuando abrió los ojos después de pestañear y se encontró con la cara de Becky sobre ella.  
- Te llegó una lechuza. Es de tu mamá. Dice que está en Salem y que le va muy bien con un tal Patrick. Bastante extraña la carta, parece que tu mamá está muy preocupada – dijo Rebeca en el tono más natural del mundo.  
- ¿Leíste mi carta? – preguntó Morgan con los dientes apretados y poniéndose en pie de un salto. Tenía ganas de arrastrar a Becky por el suelo.  
- Sí, la leí. Lo siento, pero la lechuza (si eso puede ser llamado así) me golpeó al aterrizar y derramó todo mi barniz de uñas sobre la cama – dijo Becky.  
- Ese no es motivo para leer las cartas de otras personas. Eso no es de gente con un poquito de educación. Si dices que tu "papi" es tan partidario de las buenas costumbres, ¿por qué haces esto? – dijo Morgan casi llorando de rabia. Odiaba cuando su papá leía las cartas que le enviaba su madre y luego, si lo consideraba prudente, se las daba, si no, las quemaba en la chimenea, Rebeca no tenía derecho a hacerle eso también. Las otras chicas no decían nada, sólo miraban esperando el momento en que Morgan explotara y le diera su merecido a Becky, pero esto no sucedió. Morgan sabía perfectamente cómo controlarse cuando estaba muy enojada y desde pequeña había aprendido, por las malas, a reprimir su enojo y a no explotar. Morgan tomó su muñeca de la cama y salió de la habitación de las chicas y bajó a la sala común esperando ver a Salomon, pero ya no había nadie. La chimenea estaba encendida y sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas. Morgan se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea como solía hacerlo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y abrazando a su muñeca.  
Abrió el sobre ya rasgado y sacó la carta. Estaba escrita en un pergamino perfumado, olía justo como su mamá, y con una letra muy bonita. La carta decía:

Morgan, hijita:

Te escribo porque no he tenido noticias tuyas ni de tu hermano y comenzaba a preocuparme. Ya sé que a tu padre no le gusta que tengan comunicación conmigo y que tal vez te voy a meter en un problema por haberte escrito, pero sé que sabrás perdonarme, lo hago porque de verdad estoy preocupada por ustedes.  
Ahora me encuentro en Salem, en Estados Unidos, porque Patrick quería tener vacaciones. La estamos pasando "de lujo", como dice tu hermano, hemos visitado lugares fascinantes. Pero me sigue faltando algo para ser completamente feliz, me faltan mis niños. Sabes que tu hermano y tú, princesa, son mi adoración, no tienes idea de cuánto los extraño.  
Espero que tu padre los esté tratando bien, aunque, francamente, lo dudo mucho. Quiero que sepas, y que le digas a tu hermano, que Patrick y yo estamos buscando la forma de pelear por la custodia de ustedes, sigue sin parecerme justo que tu padre la haya ganado en el juicio de divorcio inventando cosas horribles sobre mí, pero no quiero que culpes a tu padre. En el fondo es una buena persona y se preocupa mucho por ustedes, por lo menos sé que no les falta nada.  
Te pido, hijita, que me avises en cuanto se muden a Inglaterra, quiero saber de mis niños.

Te mando un gran, gran abrazo y muchísimos besos. Lo mismo para tu hermano y dile que de verdad quiero que me escriba, aunque sólo diga hola.  
Te quiere,  
Mamá.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no las pudo reprimir, y se sintió avergonzada. De pronto, alguien tocó su hombro:

- ¿Estás bien, Morgan? – preguntó Lucy preocupada. Morgan se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y contestó: - Sí, estoy bien, es solo que... que Becky no tenía por qué leer mi carta ni tenía que dar su opinión sobre lo que decía – dijo Morgan un poco más tranquila.

- Tienes razón – dijo Lucy -. Becky es una niñita mimada y no tiene bases para criticar las cartas de tu mamá. Becky ya nos dijo lo que decía la carta, prácticamente la memorizó toda y, por lo que dijo, tú mamá está muy preocupada. ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lucy, más que por curiosidad, por hacer que Morgan se desahogara.

- Lo que pasa es que... – Morgan pensó si sería conveniente hablar con Lucy sobre ese asunto - ... que mi mamá no vive con nosotros porque mis padres se divorciaron hace dos años y ella se volvió a casar y ahora vive con Patrick, un mago americano que no le cae bien a mi hermano.

- ¿Y por qué está preocupada tu mamá? – preguntó Lucy.

- Porque cree que mi papá nos regaña y nos castiga cuando le escribimos a ella sin pedirle permiso a él primero – dijo Morgan secamente, le costaba trabajo hablar así con alguien.

- Pero un castigo no me parece motivo para que tu mamá se preocupe tanto ¿o sí? – preguntó Lucy extrañada.

- Es que no conoces a papá – dijo Morgan, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Recordó que hacía sólo tres días su papá la había "castigado" como él acostumbraba hacerlo, con un cinturón, aún le dolía un poco la espalda y tenía grabados en la memoria todos los sonidos que escuchó aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Morgan se puso de pie y dijo: - Tengo mucho sueño, ¿te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

- Sí, vamonos. Pero con una condición, que me jures que estás bien y que si necesitas algo me vas a hablar. Y que Laura y tú me dejan entrar a la apuesta, estoy en contra tuya, el tipo parece odioso – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para alegrar a Morgan.

- Prometido – dijo Morgan, también con una sonrisa. Las niñas subieron al dormitorio y se acostaron, pero Morgan no se durmió, sino que le escribió una larga repuesta a su madre donde le decía, en pocas palabras, que ella y Salomon estaban en Hogwarts y que estaban bien. Después de escribir a su mamá, recordó que tampoco le había escrito a su padre, así que también hizo una carta para él, era más corta y, como Salomon le dijo, no mencionó que habían entrado a Gryffindor. Después de esto, tomó la lechuza que había traído la carta de su mamá y le dio las dos cartas especificándole que primero debería ir a Salem y luego a casa de su padre.


	4. Primer día de clases: Salomon

**Capítulo 4: Primer día de clases. Salomón**

Para Salomon, el día fue completamente diferente al de Morgan:

- Apúrense, que tenemos que llegar a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y quiero saludar a Remus - dijo Harry pasándose el último bocado de pan tostado con un trago de jugo de naranja.  
- ¿A quién? – preguntó Salomon.  
- Al profesor Lupin – explicó Ron -, es amigo del padrino de Harry.  
- ¿De Black? – preguntó Salomon extrañado.  
- Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes que Sirius Black es el padrino de Harry? – preguntó Hermione más extrañada aun.  
- Créeme. En casa del tío Lucius he escuchado muchas cosas que se suponen son secretas, pero no lo he comentado con nadie – dijo Salomon como disculpa al ver como lo miraban sus amigos.  
Los chicos corrieron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y entraron. En el escritorio estaba el profesor Lupin, con su túnica desgastada y, como siempre, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! ¡Qué gusto me da verlos de nuevo! – dijo Lupin saludando a los chicos. – Y tú debes ser el nuevo, ¿no?, Salomon Rusalka si no me equivoco.– dijo a Salomon.  
- Sí profesor, ese soy yo – contesto Sal, saludando a Lupin.  
- Dime, Salomon, ¿cómo está tu padre? No lo veo desde la última vez que me castigó cuando era prefecto en Hogwarts – dijo Lupin.  
- ¿Conoce a mi padre? – pregunto Sal sorprendido.  
- Claro, él era el prefecto de séptimo curso cuando mis amigos y yo estábamos en cuarto. Nos hacía pasar muy malos ratos, pero le teníamos aprecio – explicó Lupin.  
- Él está bien, trabajando, como siempre, con el tío Lucius.  
- ¿Lucius Malfoy es tu tío? – preguntó Lupin incrédulo.  
- Sí, su esposa es mi tía Narcisa.  
- Así que Lucius se casó con Narcisa. En realidad no me sorprende, el matrimonio parecía estar arreglado desde que eran unos niños. Pero, dime una cosa, Sal, ¿con quién se casó tu padre? – preguntó Lupin con curiosidad.  
- Con mi madre, con Mary Ann Camdem.  
- ¡Vaya!, Con Mary Ann. ¡Quién lo diría! Eran totalmente diferentes. – dijo Lupin muy asombrado.  
- Sí, por eso se divorciaron. – dijo Salomon de mala gana.  
- Lo siento, Sal. ¿Qué les parece si toman sus lugares? En cualquier momento llegarán los demás y comenzaremos con la clase. - Los chicos se sentaron y pronto llegaron los demás. Una vez que el salón estuvo lleno, el profesor Lupin comenzó con la clase:  
- Me ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore que el curso pasado estudiaron las maldiciones imperdonables ¿cierto? Bien, pues este año empezaremos haciendo un pequeño repaso y veremos también los contra hechizos de otras maldiciones bastante peligrosas que también pueden ser mortales. ¿De acuerdo? Veamos, ¿quién me puede hablar de la maldición Imperius?  
Para sorpresa de Hermione, ella no fue la única que levantó la mano, también lo hizo Salomon.

- Sí, dime Hermione – dijo Lupin dándole la palabra a la chica.  
- La maldición Imperius se usa para tener un control total sobre la persona a quien se le lanza. Se puede controlar su cuerpo y su mente. Es castigada con cadena perpetua en Azkaban o con el beso del dementor.  
- Bien Hermione – dijo el profesor Lupin – 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que saben de la maldición Cruciatus? Salomon... – dijo ahora dándole la palabra a Salomon.  
- Bueno, el Cruciatus es una de las mayores torturas que existen. Los efectos en la víctima pueden llegar hasta la demencia. Esta maldición hace que la víctima sienta como si le aplastaran el cerebro, los huesos se sienten romper y se tienen deseos de dejar este mundo, también produce... -  
- Suficiente, Salomon, no es necesario que te extiendas más – lo interrumpió Lupin el ver el efecto que las palabras de Salomon causaban en Neville – 5 puntos para Gryffindor.

Salomon estaba enojado y avergonzado a la vez, las Artes Oscuras era un tema que manejaba a la perfección y que le gustaba mucho y no le parecía justo que Lupin lo callara; por otro lado, alguna vez escuchó a su padre y a su tío Lucius hablar acerca de los Longbottom y lo que les había hecho El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no quería hacer sentir mal a Neville. Salomon miró a Lupin con mucho odio y levantó la mano para decir algo. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos como diciéndole que dejara las cosas así, pero Salomon no le hizo caso y siguió con la mano levantada.

- ¿Sí? Dime Salomon – dijo Lupin tranquilamente.  
- Profesor, sé todos los efectos que tiene un Cruciatus y creo que es importante que todos los conozcan. Si le parece, puedo continuar hablando de ellos – dijo Salomon retando a Lupin. Toda la clase los miraba y esperaban la reacción de Lupin. Hermione miraba a Salomon escandalizada ¡¿cómo era posible que se enfrentara así a un profesor?!  
- Salomon, yo no dudo que sepas mucho acerca del tema de las maldiciones, pero prefiero tratar los detalles un poco más lento en el transcurso de la clase para que todos puedan tomar notas ¿te parece bien? – dijo Lupin tranquilamente.  
- No, no me parece. Se supone que se debe fomentar la participación de los alumnos y usted no lo está haciendo, profesor – dijo Salomon cada vez más enojado.  
- Pues de verdad que lo siento mucho Salomon, pero quiero verte en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo quiero hablar contigo. En cuanto a la clase, creo que seguiremos como lo tenía planeado. Bien, abran sus libros en el capítulo 3, lean y hagan un resumen para después ver las dudas que surjan y aclararlas – dijo Lupin volviendo a la clase. Pero Salomon seguía de pie, como esperando algo. – Ya puedes sentarte, Salomon – dijo Lupin al chico, quien obedeció de mala gana.  
La clase siguió, pero Salomon no dijo una sola palabra, se veía muy preocupado, más bien, arrepentido.

Después de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tuvieron Herbología en el invernadero 5, Madame Sprout los puso a trabajar en grupos de cuatro con unas plantas carnívoras que dejaban de ser agresivas cuando se les hacían cosquillas debajo de las hojas. Cuando terminó la clase y sonó la campana para el almuerzo, Salomon se tardó mucho guardando sus cosas y Hermione lo esperó. Notó que el muchacho se seguía viendo preocupado y se podía adivinar que sentía un hoyo en la barriga.  
- Apúrate, Sal – dijo la chica – o llegarás tarde a tu cita con el profesor Lupin.  
- Sí, ya voy – dijo él sin muchas ganas -. Es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir para que me castigue. Siento mucho lo que pasó en clase, de veras.  
- Sé que lo sientes, ¿por qué no le dices eso a Lupin? Estoy segura que él lo entenderá.  
- Eso espero – concluyó Salomon. Agarró su mochila y salió con Hermione del invernadero. Entraron al castillo y ella se dirigió al Gran Comedor, no sin antes desearle suerte a Salomon. Él se fue al despacho de Lupin. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.  
El profesor Lupin le abrió y le dijo muy amablemente: - Pasa, Sal. Te estaba esperando -. Salomon entró en el despacho con la cabeza baja y sin decir una sola palabra.  
- Siéntate – dijo Lupin señalando una silla frente a su escritorio. Salomon obedeció. – Salomon, la razón por la que te hice venir es... –  
- Lo siento mucho, profesor – interrumpió Salomon –, no quise faltarle al respeto y no quería lastimar a Neville, yo solo...  
- Querías dar una buena impresión – dijo Lupin terminando la frase -. Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo.  
- Bueno, ahora que lo sabe, espero que el castigo no sea muy duro – dijo Salomon esperando su sentencia.  
- ¿Castigo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sólo quería decirte que me gustaría verte todos los días aquí en mi despacho a la después de las clases de la tarde – dijo Lupin.  
- Entonces, ¿voy a estar castigado todo el año? ¿Tengo que venir todos los días como castigo? – preguntó Salomon.  
- No, no es un castigo es... – dijo Lupin, pero Salomon lo volvió a interrumpir.  
- Pues a mí sí me parece un castigo. Tan sólo hoy me ha dejado sin almuerzo. – dijo Salomon.  
- Si me dejaras terminar de explicarte, te habrías ido al Gran Comedor hace horas – dijo Lupin pacientemente. Salomon se quedó con la boca abierta. – Así está mejor. Sé que la clase de hoy se te hizo muy aburrida y que ya conoces la mayoría de los temas que veremos este curso y, para no retasarte, quiero que tengamos clases tú y yo en mi despacho después de las clases de la tarde. Me gustaría adelantarte a sexto curso, pero no me es posible hacer eso porque los horarios de los grupos de sexto interfieren con tus clases. ¿Te parece bien la propuesta? – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.  
- Claro que me parece. Gracias profesor. Discúlpeme, es que en Durmstrang cuando un profesor llama a un alumno a su oficina es sólo para castigarlo y creí que usted..., bueno que usted me castigaría y que le escribiría a mi padre. – dijo Salomon avergonzado.  
- Bueno, en parte tienes razón – contestó Lupin -. Sí tengo que escribirle a tu padre.  
- ¡NO! Por favor, no le escriba. Se va a enojar mucho y me veré enredado en un gran problema. Por favor, profesor, no le diga lo que hice en clase. Usted no conoce a mi papá – suplicó el muchacho.  
- Tranquilo, Sal. Tengo que escribirle porque, de acuerdo con el reglamento, para darte las clases extra necesito el permiso de tus padres. Yo no le escribiría a tu padre por una tontería como la de hoy – dijo Lupin para calmar al chico.  
- Lo siento, profesor. Bueno, me voy o no alcanzaré comida – dijo Salomon.  
- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde aquí. Y, Salomon, deja de disculparte por todo lo que digas o hagas.  
- Sí profesor. Lo siento – dijo Salomon poniéndose rojo como un tomate y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, aún no terminaba la hora del almuerzo y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione le hizo señas indicándole el lugar que le habían guardado ella y los chicos. Salomon se sentó.  
- Te guardamos tu parte – dijo ella dándole un plato lleno de sandwiches.  
- Gracias – dijo Salomon tomando uno y dando un bocado.  
- ¿Y...? – preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a Salomon, mirándolo expectantes.  
- "Y..." ¿qué? – preguntó éste con la boca llena.  
- No te hagas tonto – dijo Ron - ¿Cómo te fue con Lupin?  
- Sí – agregó Hermione - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te castigó? ¿Te van a expulsar? ¿Escribirá a tus padres?  
- Cálmate, Hermione. Déjalo hablar, lo estás atontando con tantas preguntas – dijo Harry, quien se moría de la curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado con Remus.  
- Sólo le enviará una lechuza a papá – dijo Salomon tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de su sándwich.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ron – ¡Le va a escribir a tu papá y tú estás tan tranquilo!  
- Nunca creí que Lupin se pusiera tan sensible por una interrupción en clase – dijo Harry ignorando la reacción de Ron.  
- Calma Ron, por lo menos no le quitaron puntos a Gryffindor – dijo Hermione satisfecha – Además, lo más que puede hacer el Sr. Rusalka es enviarle un howler a Salomon.  
- Sí Ron, Hermione tiene razón – dijo Salomon tranquilizando a su amigo – ni que mi papá me fuera a matar a golpes – concluyó con una mirada que quería decir "ya cierra la boca".

Sonó la campana y los chicos salieron del comedor. Hermione tenía clase de aritmancia y Harry debía ir al campo de quidditch para verse con el equipo y elegir al nuevo capitán; así que Salomon y Ron se quedaron solos y decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio. Cuando estaban ya lo bastante lejos de cualquier maestro o estudiante, Salomon le dijo a Ron:  
- Gracias – dijo sarcásticamente – casi sueltas la sopa enfrente de Harry y Hermione. Prometiste que no dirías nada. – Salomon parecía muy enojado y Ron le contestó:  
- Discúlpame, pero anoche me dijiste que tu papá te había golpeado sólo por dejar a Draco en Diagon Alley, supuse que si le llegaba una lechuza de parte de un profesor diciendo que te metiste en problemas te mataría.  
- Pues gracias por tu preocupación, pero ni siquiera sabías para que le va a escribir Lupin a mi padre – dijo Salomon más calmado – Lupin le va a escribir para pedirle permiso de tomar clases extras todos los días – Ron no supo que contestar.


End file.
